Show me how to live
by x-braley
Summary: Assistante maternelle, plus qu'un métier : mon rêve. Je m'apelle Haley James et, malgré mon jeune âge, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout pour devenir assistante maternelle ...
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

_Je sens les rayons du soleil frapper sur mon visage. Ma première impression est une impression de bien être, mais cette sensation s'en va vite. Oh mon dieu ! Je me lève en sursaut et regarde l'heure 7h33 ! Oh. Mon. Dieu !!! Dans 27 minutes j'ai un entretien pour avoir mon agrément officiel et mon premier emploi ! Je sors rapidement de mon lit et file sous la douche. Au bout de dix minutes, je ressors complètement prête de la salle de bain. Eh oui, il faut bien aller vite ! Je cours dans la cuisine, me sert une tasse de thé. Je la bois en vitesse, vais me brosser les dents, ressors, prends mon sac à mains, mes clef de voiture et file dans la voiture. Je mets le contact et vois l'heure : 7h55. Oh mon dieu !!! Je vais être en retard ! Je démarre et vais aussi vite que possible, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire d'accident en route … Au bout de 15 minutes, j'arrive enfin devant le bâtiment. Je cours, demande la salle d'entretien, prends les escaliers en courant et reprends ma respiration avant de toquer à la porte. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvre et je tombe dans les bras de la personne qui a ouvert la porte. Je reprends mon équilibre et lève les yeux. Oh mon dieu ! C'est un homme brun aux yeux bleu …_

Homme (inquiet) : Vous allez bien ?

_Il est sexy comme pas possible. Avec ses cheveux bruns bien coiffé, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux bleu … Un bleu dans lequel on pourrait se perdre à jamais. Je reprends conscience lorsque je le vois ajouté sa main devant moi. Je rougis en remarquant que je venais de le détaillé du regard et qu'il m'avait prise sur le fait …_

Homme : Mademoiselle ?  
Moi : Oh … uhm … Désolée. Vous disiez ?  
Homme (fronçant les sourcils) : Vous allez bien ?  
Moi : Uhm … oui. Je … uhm … Désolée pour cet … incident. C'est juste que … uhm … Je suis très en … uhm … retard !  
Homme (réalisant quelque chose) : Oh vous êtes ici pour la place de psychologue ?  
Moi : Uhm … non  
Homme : La place de secrétaire ?  
Moi : Non  
Homme (réfléchissant) : Assistante sociale ?  
Moi (souriant) : Non plus.  
Homme : Ok, alors là, je ne vois plus.  
Moi : Je suis là pour la place d'assistante maternelle.  
Homme (surpris) : Oh !  
Moi : Surpris ?  
Homme : C'est-à-dire que … euh ... oui  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Homme : Vous avez l'air … très jeune.  
Moi : C'est parce que je le suis. Je n'ai que 23 ans.  
Homme : Oh. Bon, je vais vous laisser passer votre entretien. Au revoir.

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il était partie. Eh bien, ça c'est ce que j'appelle être rapide. Je reprends mes esprits et toque à la porte. J'entends un « entrez » et j'entre. Je vois une femme assise à son bureau et en face de lui se tient un autre homme. J'avance doucement. Je me sens tendue d'un coup._

Femme : Bonjour, je suis Lindsey Strauss. La responsable de cette association. Et voici Jake Jaglieski, le psychologue de l'association.

_Elle me tendit la main, je la lui serrai poliment. Elle à l'air sympa. Le psychologue me serra lui aussi la main._

Moi : Haley James. Je viens pour le poste d'assistante maternelle.  
Lindsey : Eh bien, nous allons commencer l'entretien. Je suppose que vous devez vous demander pourquoi est-ce que la présence de notre psychologue est requise ?  
Moi : Oui un peu.  
Lindsey : Je sais que vous avez votre agrément qui dit que vous êtes aptes à vous occuper d'un enfant, mais je préfère avoir aussi un autre avis. Juste par précaution.  
Moi : Je comprends.  
Lindsey : Bien. Quel âge avez-vous ?  
Moi : J'ai 23 ans.  
Lindsey (surprise) : C'est jeune pour ce métier !  
Moi : Je sais, mais je sais aussi dans quoi je m'embarque. Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment envie de venir en aide à un enfant en lui donnant un foyer stable, de l'amour et beaucoup de tendresse. J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir assistante maternelle. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais je suis sûre que je peux réussir.  
Jake : Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie de faire ce métier ?  
Moi : Honnêtement, il y a 17 ans ma mère nous a abandonné mon frère et moi. J'avais 6 ans à l'époque. Nous avons été balancés de famille en famille et nous avons rencontré des gens pas très commode. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop d'enfant souffre pour diverses raisons. Je suis consciente que j'ai entre mes mains, un moyen de redonner confiance à ces enfants, de leur montrer que dans la vie tout n'est pas noir. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en eux, et je peux être cette personne. J'ai envie d'être cette personne.  
Lindsey : Vous êtes en couple ?  
Moi : Uhm … non. Je suis célibataire.  
Lindsey : Vous pensez pouvoir supporter ces enfants seule ?  
Moi : Oui. Sinon, je ne serais pas là. J'ai longuement réfléchis avant de venir. Si je n'étais pas prête et décidée, je ne serais pas là.  
Lindsey (à Jake) : Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
Jake : Je pense qu'elle a un fort caractère. Elle est décidée et c'est une bonne chose. Je pense qu'elle est prête pour faire partie de l'association.  
Lindsey : Très bien. (A moi) Vous êtes prise, mlle James.  
Moi (heureuse) : Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Au fait, appelez-moi Haley.  
Lindsey : Vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms aussi. (A Jake) Tu vas prévenir Scott que sa nouvelle recrue est arrivée ?  
Jake : J'y vais.

_Il me sourit et sortit. Je suis heureuse. Mon rêve est entre mes mains. J'espère juste vraiment être à la hauteur. Lindsey sort une pile de papier et commence à tout feuilleter._

Lindsey : Bon, je n'ai qu'un cas. Je sais que vous auriez préféré un enfant, mais dans ce cas là, il y en a deux. Une adolescente de 15 ans et un enfant de 5 ans. Ils sont frère et sœur.  
Moi : Ca me va très bien.  
Lindsey : Honnêtement, je me fais un peu de soucis pour vous par rapport à ce cas. Vous êtes jeune. Vous occuper d'un enfant ce n'est pas facile, mais s'occuper d'un ado et d'un enfant, c'est compliqué.  
Moi : C'est un challenge pour moi. Et je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Puis de toutes manières, j'ai un coordinateur pour m'aider en cas de soucis, non ?  
Lindsey : C'est vrai. Je vous les assigne ?  
Moi : D'accord. Quand viendront-ils ?  
Lindsey : Dans deux mois. Le temps de faire la paperasse, de les préparer, de vous préparer et de vérifier votre maison.

_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lindsey lui demanda d'entrer, mais je ne me retournais pas, pour ne pas paraitre indiscrète et curieuse, même si je le suis souvent._

Homme : Hey, tu m'as demandé de venir ?  
Lindsey : Oui, viens. Haley je vous présente Nathan Scott. Il sera votre coordinateur.

_Je me lève et me retourne. Oh mon dieu ! C'est le mec de tout à l'heure ! Mon boulot devient de plus en plus intéressant … Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit. Je rougis en me rappelant la scène de tout à l'heure._

Nathan : Nos chemins se retrouvent apparemment.  
Moi : Oui, apparemment.  
Lindsey (suspicieuse) : Vous vous connaissez ?  
Nathan : Connaître c'est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on s'est rentré dedans.  
Lindsey (choquée) : Oh !  
Nathan : Oh non ! Pas dans ce sens là ! J'ai ouvert la porte de ton bureau tout à l'heure, et elle m'est rentrée dedans, rien de plus.  
Moi (plus que gênée) : C'était un accident !  
Nathan (souriant) : Ou alors, vous l'avez fait exprès en me voyant !  
Moi : Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?  
Nathan : Pour pouvoir toucher ce corps d'apollon !  
Moi (cherchant dans la pièce) : Quoi ? Où ça un corps d'apollon ? (A Nathan, avec un grand sourire) Désolée, mais je n'en vois pas.

_Lindsey éclata de rire. Je me retournais vers elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mon rire s'intensifia d'autant plus lorsque je vis la tête de Nathan. Non mais ! S'il croit que je vais aduler son corps, il rêve. J'ai horreur des mecs imbus d'eux même ! Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, pas vrai ? Je me suis bien fait avoir. Haley, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais juger de part de physique des beaux garçons. Les plus beaux sont toujours les plus idiots ! Le téléphone sonna, nous coupant dans notre fou rire._

Lindsey (se calmant) : Je dois le prendre, désolée.  
Moi : Je vais y aller. Merci pour tout. Bonne journée.  
Lindsey : Bonne journée Haley.

_Je sortis de la pièce, Nathan à mes côtés. Nous ne parlions pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Eh oui, quand on est en retard, les escaliers sont plus rapides que l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, je m'arrêtais en face de Nathan, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration._

Moi : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est juste que j'ai horreur des gens imbus d'eux même.  
Nathan : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'était déplacé de ma part de faire un commentaire de ce genre. Puis vous devez sûrement avoir un petit ami ou un fiancé ou un mari, donc c'est à moi de m'excuser. C'était totalement déplacé de ma part.  
Moi (souriant) : C'est vrai que c'était déplacé.  
Nathan : Je vous accompagne à votre voiture ?  
Moi : Avec plaisir.

_Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à ma voiture. Ce silence ne fut pas gênant ou pesant, bien au contraire. C'était un silence confortable. Je me sentais bien. Une fois arrivé à la voiture, je grimpe dedans et ouvre la fenêtre en grands. Je mets le contact et me retourne vers Nathan, qui me regarde._

Moi : Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.  
Nathan : Je vous en prie.  
Moi : Je vais y aller. Au revoir Nathan.

_Je lui déposai un baiser rapide sur la joue. Il me regarda, choqué. Je ris et me pencha encore une fois vers lui._

Moi : Au fait, je n'ai pas de petit ami ou de fiancé ou de mari. Je suis libre comme l'air. A bientôt Nathan.

_Sur ce, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et m'éloigna de l'association et de Nathan par la même occasion. Je ris encore devant l'air ébahi de Nathan. Quelque chose me dit que travailler avec Nathan Scott sera très intéressant …_


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

_Je me gare devant chez moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais passé une matinée plus qu'intéressante. Je sors de la voiture et la ferme à clé. En marchant vers la porte d'entrée, je cherchais mes clefs dans mon sac. J'ai un grand bordel. Oui, un bordel tellement grand que je ne trouverais même pas une grande statue ! Ah ! Je les aie enfin trouvées ! J'insère la clef dans la serrure et lorsque j'allais tourner, je remarque que la porte est déjà ouverte. Bizarre ! Je suis quasi sûre d'avoir fermé la porte à clef en partant ! J'ouvre la porte et entre discrètement dans la maison. J'attrapai l'objet le plus proche de moi et entre dans la cuisine, où il y avait du bruit. Je m'apprêtais à frapper la personne._

??? (Criant) : Ah !!!  
Moi (criant, apeurée) : Oh mon dieu !  
??? : T'es complètement folle ma parole !  
Moi : Brooke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ?!  
Brooke : Je faisais le petit déjeuner lorsque t'es arrivée et que tu m'as menacée avec un … (fronçant les sourcils) … un parapluie ! Laley, franchement !  
Moi : Bah quoi ? J'ai attrapé ce qui était le plus proche de moi !  
Brooke : Uhm, tu crois que tu peux le poser ?  
Moi : Oh, désolée !

_J'allais ranger le parapluie là où je l'avais pris, puis je retourne au près de Brooke. Je m'assois sur un des tabourets de ma cuisine et regarde Brooke._

Moi : Brooke, tu sais que j'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner ?  
Brooke : Ah bon ?! Oh zut ! D'habitude c'est moi qui te le fais !  
Moi : Et tu sais que j'adore ça Brookie !  
Brooke (râlant) : Laaaaley !!!  
Moi : Désolée. Tu te souviens que j'avais un entretien ce matin ?

_Je vois Brooke se stopper dans son élan (à savoir retourner des crêpes). D'un coup elle se retourne vers moi._

Brooke : Désolée ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui !  
Moi (riant) : Ah Brooke, tu ne changeras jamais !  
Brooke : Mais tu m'aime comme je suis !  
Moi : T'as pas tord !  
Brooke : Bon alors, comment ca s'est passé ?  
Moi : Bien. Mais il m'est arrivé un de ces trucs bizarre !  
Brooke : Racontes-moi tout !

_Elle me dépose une assiette de crêpes devant moi. Je prends le sirop d'érables et commence à l'étaler sur mes crêpes. Je sais que j'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner, mais bon. J'ai faim, j'y peux rien. Je prends une bouchée de ma crêpe avant de lever les yeux vers Brooke._

Moi : Déjà, je me suis levée en retard et …  
Brooke (me coupant) : Haley James, toujours en retard !  
Moi : Brooke !  
Brooke : Désolée. Continue.  
Moi : Eh puis donc, j'ai couru jusqu'à l'association. Je me suis arrêtée devant la porte de ma patronne pour reprendre mon souffle. Et tu vois, j'étais appuyé contre la porte. Eh d'un coup, la porte s'est ouverte. Il y avait un de ces beaux mecs qui l'avait ouvert. Je suis tombée dans ses bras !  
Brooke : Comme c'est romantique !  
Moi : Si tu veux. Enfin bref, on a commencé à parler et tout. Et sur le moment j'ai pensé que c'était un mec … parfait ! Puis je suis allé passé mon entretien.  
Brooke : T'as eu le poste ?!  
Moi (souriant) : Oui ! Je suis trop contente !  
Brooke : Je suis heureuse pour toi Laley. Tu le mérites ! Tu va enfin pouvoir réaliser ton rêve.  
Moi (me mordant la lèvre inferieur) : Oui. Enfin bref, ma patronne m'a donc présentée mon coordinateur et devine qui c'est !  
Brooke (excitée) : Le beau mec ?!  
Moi : Oui !  
Brooke (excitée) : Ah t'as enfin rencontré un mec bien !  
Moi : Uhm … Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même et tu sais que je ne …  
Brooke (continuant ma phrase) : Que tu ne supportes pas ce genre de mec. Je sais.

_J'hoche la tête et commence à jouer avec mon assiette. Brooke le voit et pose une de ses mains sur la mienne. Je relève le regard et soupire._

Moi (dans un murmure) : Tu crois qu'il y a un homme quelque part pour moi ?  
Brooke (souriant doucement) : Oui, j'en suis sûre. Tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te faut, tu verras.  
Moi : J'ai juste l'impression que je n'arrête pas de tomber sur les abrutis ! Chaques fois que je pense être amoureuse et pense avoir trouvé le bon, il faut qu'il fasse une connerie et qu'il gâche tout et il finit toujours par me briser le cœur.  
Brooke : Laley, ne perds pas espoir. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi là dehors.  
Moi : Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
Brooke : Parce que tu le mérites. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus dévouée que toi. On a grandit ensemble, je t'ai vue évoluée. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique Haley. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse, ma belle.  
Moi (souriant) : Toi aussi tu le mérites Brooke.

_Je finis de manger mon petit déjeuner. Une fois fini, je commence à faire la vaisselle. _

Brooke : Alors ça y est, t'es assistante maternelle ?  
Moi (souriant) : Oui ! Je suis tellement contente !  
Brooke : On t'a déjà assigné un enfant ?  
Moi : Oui. Mais ce sont deux enfants, un frère et une sœur. Ils ne viennent pas avant deux mois, donc j'ai encore du temps à moi.  
Brooke : Parlant de temps à toi, ça te dirais de faire du shopping ? On pourrait d'abord aller au centre commerciale, puis on pourrait aller manger un morceau et finirent avec un film. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
Moi : Ca me va. Mais Brooke, on ne va pas passer tout l'après-midi au centre commercial !  
Brooke : Oui oui. Tu me connais !  
Moi : Justement ! N'oublies pas que je dois faire attention à mes dépenses aussi.

_Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant qui peut m'appeler maintenant. Je m'approche de mon sac à main et le sort. Appelant inconnu. Je décroche._

Moi : Haley James.  
Nathan : Hey. C'est Nathan.  
Moi : Oh. Hey Nathan.

_Je regarde Brooke qui me regarde avec des yeux malicieux. Elle a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je secoue la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat._

Moi : D'où avez-vous mon numéro ?  
Nathan : Je suis ton coordinateur, tu as oublié ?  
Moi : Ah oui c'est vrai. Eh depuis quand on se tutoie ?  
Nathan (riant légèrement) : Maintenant. On va travailler ensemble, on va se voir souvent autant se tutoyer non ?

_Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange tout en étant au téléphone._

Moi : Uhm … oui. Alors, que me vaut cet appel ?  
Nathan : Je t'appelle pour avoir un rendez-vous.

_Je venais de prendre une gorgée de jus d'orange, lorsqu'il m'a dit ça. A l'entente de sa phrase, je recrache ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Brooke me regarde surprise et dégoutée. Je tousse._

Nathan (inquiet) : Haley ? Tu vas bien ?  
Moi (me reprenant) : Uhm oui, désolée. Tu m'appelle pour avoir un rendez-vous ?  
Nathan : Oui  
Moi : Nathan, je …  
Nathan (réalisant son erreur) : Oh non ! Pas ce genre de rendez-vous ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moment pour que je passe chez toi pour vérifier ta maison et tout.  
Moi (perplexe) : Mais je ne suis pas censé avoir des enfants avant deux mois.  
Nathan : Oh donc Lindsey ne t'as pas encore appelée  
Moi : Uhm non, elle aurait dût ?  
Nathan : Oui. Bon alors, je vais te dire la nouvelle. Un enfant est arrivé au centre, l'assistante maternelle qui s'en occupait ne peut plus le prendre. Lindsey a décidé de te le confier. Considère cette petite période de relais comme un test.  
Moi : Un test ? Alors, personne ne me crois capable d'être une bonne assistante maternelle ?

_Je soupire. Ce commentaire me blesse quelque peu. Brooke me regarde, mais cette fois, inquiète._

Nathan : Quoi ? Non non non ! Ca n'a rien à voir.  
Moi : Ca y ressemble beaucoup. Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais m'y faire, hein.  
Nathan : Haley …  
Moi : Quand est-ce que cet enfant arrive ? Quel âge il a ? C'est un garçon ? Une fille ?  
Nathan (soupirant) : Il arrive dans deux jours. C'est un petit bébé de 4 mois. Elle s'appelle Angie.  
Moi : Très bien. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas disponible, alors tu n'auras qu'à passé demain après-midi, ok ? D'ici là je pense que j'aurais tout préparé.  
Nathan : Très bien. Je passerais vers 15h. A demain.  
Moi : A demain.

_Je raccroche et soupire. Brooke pose une main sur mon épaule._

Brooke : Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire.  
Moi : Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai bien fait ? En choisissant de devenir assistante maternelle aussi tôt ?  
Brooke (souriant) : Laley, depuis toute petite tu me dis que tu veux être assistante maternelle. Alors, oui tu as bien fait de suivre ton rêve. Je suis fière de toi Haley.  
Moi : J'aimerais juste qu'ils m'acceptent.  
Brooke : Il suffit que tu leur prouve de quoi tu es capable.

_Elle me prend dans ses bras, puis prends son sac à main et me traîne vers la porte d'entrée._

Brooke : Tu as deux jours pour préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de cet enfant, alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Il a quel âge au fait ?  
Moi : 4 mois. C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Angie. Bon on y va ? il me faut un petit lit, puis un siège auto, des couches, de quoi manger pour la petite et …  
Brooke (me coupant) : J'ai compris je crois ! Allez, en route ! Au fait Laley, si tu te mariais avec Nathan se serait pratique pour le boulot …  
Moi (la coupant) : Brooke ! Je ne compte pas épouser Nathan ! Je ne compte même pas sortir avec lui ! Le boulot c'est le boulot !  
Brooke : Oh mais Laley …  
Moi : Non ! Il n'y aura rien de plus qu'un rapport professionnel entre Nathan et moi. Maintenant, tais toi et en route ! Le centre commercial nous attend !

_Je sortis avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quelque chose de plus. Nathan et moi ? Quelle idée ! Je ne compte pas sortir avec un homme avec lequel je travaille. Ca apporte plus de problème qu'autre chose. On arrive au centre commercial. Ca y est, la folle journée de shopping avec Brooke Davis commence …_


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3

_Brooke et moi étions dans un magasin pour bébés. On a déjà le petit lit, on a le siège auto, mais là Brooke traîne au rayon de vêtements._

Brooke : Oh Laley ! Regarde ça ! C'est trop mignon !  
Moi (souriant) : Oui c'est adorable.  
Brooke : Ca me donne envie d'avoir un bébé !  
Moi (riant) : Il faudrait d'abord que tu trouves le bon mec non ?  
Brooke : Pourquoi ? Je peux très bien faire un bébé toute seule avec toutes les techniques qui existent aujourd'hui.  
Moi : Brooke, élever un bébé, toute seule c'est du boulot !  
Brooke (souriant) : Mais je ne suis pas seule. Je t'ai toi.  
Femme : Ah les jeunes de nos jours. Félicitation pour votre bébé.  
Brooke : Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas enceinte !

_La jeune femme se retourna vers moi et posa une main sur mon ventre. Elle leva le regard en souriant. Uhm … qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

Femme : Félicitation. Vous avez raison de ne pas avoir peur de cacher votre couple et votre enfant à venir. Bon courage.

_Elle s'en va aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Je regarde Brooke et d'un coup, on éclate de rire. Les gens se retournent vers nous. Ils doivent nous prendre pour des folles._

Moi (morte de rire) : T'as vu … cette femme … elle croyait qu'on … allait avoir un … un bébé … ensemble !  
Brooke (riant) : Oh oui ! C'était … hilarant !  
Moi (me calmant) : C'est bon, t'as tout ? On peut y aller ?  
Brooke : Oui, faut juste encore chercher de la glace et un bon film !  
Moi : Pas de film qui nous font pleurer ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir !  
Brooke : D'accord ! Allez viens.

_On alla payer ce qu'on avait prit. Il y avait un petit problème par contre … Le carton contenant le petit lit est bien trop lourd pour nous._

Moi : Argh ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?  
Brooke (souriant) : Appelles Nathan.  
Moi : Hors de question !  
Brooke : Pourquoi pas ?  
Moi : Je le connais à peine ! Brooke, je ne vais pas l'appeler !  
Brooke : Laley, on est bonne pour rester ici alors !  
Moi : Eh pourquoi t'appellerait pas Chase ?  
Brooke : Parce qu'on a rompu !  
Moi (surprise) : Depuis quand ?  
Brooke : Depuis …

_Elle fut coupée par un jeune homme blond qui venait de s'arrêter près de nous. Il regarde le paquet puis nous regarde._

Homme : Besoin d'aide ?  
Brooke (s'exclamant) : Oui !  
Homme (souriant) : Où est votre voiture ?  
Brooke : Là bas.

_Il prit le paquet et commença à marcher avec nous. Je suis étonnée, pour une fois, Brooke ne drague pas ! On arrive à la voiture, j'ouvre le coffre et tandis que le jeune homme met le paquet dans le coffre, je m'approche de Brooke._

Moi (murmurant) : Tu ne le drague pas ?  
Brooke (murmurant) : Il a une bague au doigt, Laley. Il est marié et je ne drague pas les hommes mariés.  
Moi : Oh.

_Je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus, le jeune homme arriva vers nous, en souriant. Je lui souris à mon tour._

Moi : Merci pour votre aide. Vous nous avez sauvées euh …  
Lucas : Lucas.  
Moi (lui tendant la main) : Haley et voici Brooke.  
Lucas : Enchanté. Et de rien pour l'aide.  
Moi : Dîtes, pour vous remercier, si vous veniez dîner à la maison un soir ? Avec votre femme bien sûr.  
Lucas : Euh oui pourquoi pas.

_Je sortis un bout de papier et y nota mon adresse ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone. Je le lui tendis._

Moi : Voyez avec votre femme et appelez moi pour confirmer d'accord ? Jeudi soir à 20h ça vous va ?  
Lucas : Je verrais avec ma femme. Je vous tiens au courant. Merci.  
Moi : Merci à vous.  
Lucas : Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée.  
Brooke : Merci à vous aussi.

_Il nous fit un dernier sourire et partit. Brooke et moi rangeons le reste de nos achats et allons chercher la glace et le film. Nous avons décidé de louer « August Rush ». Nous rentrons chez moi. On range les courses. Mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'homme pour nous aider à sortir le petit lit. J'ai donc décidé de demander l'aide de Nathan lorsqu'il arrivera demain. On alla dans le salon et Brooke allait lancer le film lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bizarre, je n'attendais personne. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. J'ouvre la porte et je fus très surprise de voir qui était derrière la porte. La personne me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres._

??? : Bah alors, on ne dit plus bonjour ?

_Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je saute dans les bras de cette personne en criant. Brooke arrive._

Brooke : Laley, qui …

_Elle vit la personne._

Brooke (terminant sa phrase) : … c'est. Julian ?  
Julian (souriant) : Eh oui Brookie. Toujours entrain de squatter chez ma sœur à ce que je vois ?!

_Je me retourne vers Brooke et voit le regard noir qu'elle lance à Julian. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle ne le supporte pas. Julian est quelqu'un de super. Sans lui, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Brooke disparaît à nouveau dans le salon. Je regarde Julian, il me sourit. Il me ressert dans ses bras._

Julian (dans un murmure) : Tu m'as manqué petite sœur.  
Moi : Toi aussi Julian. Dis-moi que tu reste cette fois, je t'en pris !  
Julian (souriant) : Je ne te laisse plus tomber.  
Moi (souriant) : Super ! Ta chambre n'a pas bougé. Oh et j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose plus tard. Oh et puis, tu veux nous rejoindre, Brooke et moi ? On regarde un film.  
Julian : A l'eau de rose ?  
Moi : Non.  
Julian : Ok. Je vais déposer mes affaires et je vous rejoins.

_Il prit ses valises et disparut à l'étage. Je retourne au salon et me laisse tomber sur la canapé, à côté de Brooke._

Brooke : Il repart quand ?  
Moi : Il ne repart pas.  
Brooke (ironique) : Super !  
Moi (soupirant) : Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux pour que tu le déteste autant ?  
Brooke : Rien. Je ne le supporte pas, c'est tout.

_Brooke se renferme sur elle-même et je n'aime pas ça. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, et je compte bien le découvrir. Sinon, pour quelle autre raison ma meilleure amie détesterait mon frère ? Bien vu, aucune. Julian arrive et me tire de mes pensées. Je me décale vers Brooke pour qu'il s'installe à côté de moi. Eh oui, ce serait du suicide de les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. Il pose une main sur mon genou, je lui sourit et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Mon frère m'a énormément manqué. Le film commence. A la fin du film, Brooke se lève pour partir._

Moi : Brooke, tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?  
Brooke : Non, désolée. Je … je dois rentrer !

_Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front et s'en va. Je soupire._

Julian : Je suis désolé pour Brooke.  
Moi : C'est juste que, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est aussi froide avec toi.  
Julian : T'inquiètes pas. J'ai l'habitude.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Julian ?  
Julian : Rien.  
Moi : Julian, je t'en pris. J'aimerais tellement que mon frère et ma meilleure amie s'entendent. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !  
Julian : Ne cherche pas, Haley. Ca vaut mieux.  
Moi : Julian …  
Julian (me coupant) : Haley !  
Moi (soupirant) : D'accord, j'arrête pour le moment.

_Je monte et me prépare pour aller me coucher. Julian vient me dire bonne nuit._

Moi : Julian, dors avec moi s'il te plaît.  
Julian : Bien sûr princesse.

_Il s'installe dans le lit. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule. Il sourit._

Julian : Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?  
Moi : Oui. Elle m'appelle souvent. Elle serait contente de te revoir, tu sais.  
Julian : Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec elle.  
Moi : Elle le comprend. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas.  
Julian : Dommage qu'on ne l'a pas rencontré plus tôt. On n'aurait pas vécu tout ce qu'on a vécu si on l'avait rencontrée plus tôt.  
Moi : Oui, mais c'est la vie. On ne peut rien y faire.  
Julian : Je suis désolé d'être partit si tôt. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber.  
Moi : C'est du passé. Et puis j'étais en âge de me débrouiller. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
Julian (changeant de sujet) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?  
Moi : Nathan va passer pour …  
Julian (me coupant) : Nathan ?  
Moi : Mon coordinateur. J'ai eu le boulot. Je suis assistante maternelle. Je reçois un bébé dans deux jours. Ce serait sympa que tu monte le petit lit demain.  
Julian : Je le ferais. Alors, dis m'en plus sur ce Nathan. Tu sors avec ?  
Moi : Non ! C'est mon boss !  
Julian : C'est ce qu'on dit hein  
Moi (riant) : Julian !  
Julian : Bonne nuit princesse.  
Moi : Bonne nuit.

_J'éteignis la lumière et me recoucha. Je souris. Ca fait du bien d'avoir mon frère avec moi. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres._


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4

_Le lendemain, je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. Je suis habituée à Brooke qui vient tôt le matin pour ma faire mon petit déjeuner et puis on passe la journée ensemble. Mais ce matin, Brooke n'est pas là, mais Julian est là et il fait le petit déjeuner. Je souris et m'installe._

Julian : Bonjour  
Moi : Bonjour  
Julian : Bien dormie ?  
Moi : Oui et toi ?  
Julian : Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi.  
Moi : Brooke est passée ce matin ?  
Julian : Non, pourquoi ?  
Moi : D'habitude Brooke vient me faire mon petit déjeuner et ensuite on passe la journée ensemble.  
Julian : Quand est-ce qu'elle à commencée cette habitude ?  
Moi : Peu après que tu sois partie.  
Julian : Je suis content que tu aies au moins eu Brooke sur qui compter.  
Moi : Ouai. Elle était là pour moi, on s'est beaucoup rapprochée après ton départ.

_Mon portable se mit à sonner. Je le cherche dans la cuisine. Ah le voilà ! Je décroche, Julian m'observe._

Moi : Allo ?  
Lucas : Hey, c'est Lucas.  
Moi : Oh, salut.  
Lucas : Salut. C'était pour le dîner, ma femme n'est pas disponible demain soir …  
Moi : Oh. Et ce soir ?  
Lucas : Vous y tenez vraiment à votre dîner ! C'est d'accord pour ce soir.  
Moi (riant) : Si vous le dîtes.  
Lucas : Bon alors à ce soir ?  
Moi : A ce soir, 20h.

_Je raccroche. Julian me regarde, les sourcils froncés._

Julian : Nathan ?  
Moi : Non. Lucas.  
Julian : Haley James, tu sors avec deux hommes ?  
Moi : Non ! Lucas est marié et puis je ne sors pas avec Nathan !  
Julian : Ce Nathan, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?  
Moi : Je ne crois pas.  
Julian : Il faudra que je le surveille alors.  
Moi (riant) : Julian, je n'ai pus 16 ans, mes hormones ne me jouent plus des tours !  
Julian : C'est ce qu'on dit !  
Moi : Bon, désolée mais faut que je file. Il faut que je fasse des courses pour le dîner de ce soir, et il faut que je passe chez Brooke. Dis, tu pourrais monter le petit lit ? Il va dans la chambre au fond du couloir.  
Julian : Pas de problème.  
Moi : A plus tard.  
Julian : A plus !

_Je pris mes clé de voiture et partir faire les courses pour le dîner de ce soir. Je vais ensuite chez Brooke. J'entre sans sonner, comme d'habitude. Je la vois dans la cuisine._

Moi : Coucou  
Brooke : Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
Moi (plaisantant) : Ton petit déjeuner me manquait !  
Brooke (riant) : Mais bien sûr.  
Moi : Tu sais, Lucas, le mec d'hier, il m'a appelée ce matin. Le dîner de demain soir est annulé.  
Brooke : Oh.  
Moi : Mais on le fait ce soir à la place. Tu viens, hein ?  
Brooke : Bien sûr que je viens !  
Moi : Julian sera là.  
Brooke : Laaaaley !  
Moi : Brooke, je t'aime mais j'aime Julian aussi ! C'est mon frère. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi, c'est lui qui m'a protégée depuis que notre soit disant maman nous a abandonné. J'ai besoin de lui, Brooke. Autant que j'ai besoin de toi.  
Brooke : D'accord, je ferais un effort.  
Moi : C'est vrai ?  
Brooke : Mais je le fais pour toi.

_Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras._

Moi (contente) : Merci Brooke !  
Brooke : Tu reste manger ?  
Moi : D'accord. De toutes manières, Julian sait se débrouiller.

_Brooke et moi préparions notre déjeuner tout en rigolant et parlant. J'adore ces moments là avec ma meilleure amie. _

Brooke : Nathan viens te voir à quelle heure ?  
Moi : Dans une heure. Va falloir que je rentre pour voir si Julian a finit de monter le petit lit pour la petite.  
Brooke : Je viendrais un peu en avance pour t'aider à finir de tout préparer, ok ?  
Moi : Ca marche. A ce soir Brookie !  
Brooke : Laaaaley !!

_Je ris et sortit. Je rentre chez moi. J'entends des rires. Je monte dans la chambre d'enfant et voit Nathan et Julian sur le sol._

Moi : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Julian : Coucou princesse.

_Il se lève. Je regarde Nathan. Julian m'embrasse sur le front, Nathan détourne le regard. Ok, qu'est-ce que Julian lui a dit ?_

Moi : Bonjour Mr Scott. Je ne vous attendais pas avant une heure.  
Nathan : Je sais. J'étais dans le quartier, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir directement. Haley, je …  
Moi : Julian, tu peux nous laisser ?  
Julian : Non.  
Moi : Julian !  
Julian : Princesse !  
Moi : Argh tu m'énerve. Laisse-nous ! Ou alors, je dirais à Brooke de te frapper …  
Julian : C'est bon, je m'en vais.

_Il sortit. Je ris un peu. Je me retourne vers Nathan._

Nathan : Tu as mentit pour le dossier !  
Moi (surprise) : Quoi ?! Non !  
Nathan : A propos de Julian !  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?  
Nathan : Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il ait trahis votre mensonge ?  
Moi : Quoi ?! Mais non !  
Nathan : Tu aurais put nous dire que vous étiez fiancée !  
Moi : Quoi ?! Julian est mon frère !  
Nathan : Quoi ?  
Moi : Oui Julian est mon frère.

_Avec nos cris, Julian accourt._

Julian : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Moi (énervée) : T'as faillit gâcher ma carrière imbécile !  
Julian : De quoi tu parle ?  
Moi : Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on était fiancé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuse à faire fuir tous les hommes ? J'ai 23 ans, Julian ! Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même !  
Julian : C'était qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout !  
Moi : Un mensonge qui aurait put rendre mon dossier invalide ! Julian, je dois être totalement honnête avec l'association si je veux être assistante maternelle ! T'as faillit gâcher ma chance !  
Julian : Je suis désolé  
Moi : Ouai, bah je m'en fiche tu vois !  
Julian : Je suis vraiment désolé Haley.

_Il sortit. Je soupire. Nathan s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage._

Nathan : Je suis vraiment désolé, Haley.  
Moi : Non c'est moi. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.  
Nathan : Haley, tutoies-moi, je t'en pris.

_Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira._

Nathan : Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour aussi. Angie n'est pas un test pour voir si vous êtes apte à vous occuper d'un enfant. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Argh ! (Soupirant) Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je sais que vous êtes capable de prendre soin d'un enfant. C'est juste qu'il faut des preuves à donner aux co-fondateurs de l'association.  
Moi : Je comprends. Je suis désolée, je démarre toujours au quart de tour. Depuis toute petite j'ai du faire mes preuves. J'ai du prouver que je valais la peine d'être adoptée, j'ai du prouver que j'étais une enfant respectueuse, au lycée j'ai dut prouver que je pouvais y arriver. A la fac, c'est pareil.  
Nathan : Je comprends. (Changeant de sujet) Le petit lit est fin prêt. Julian avait un peu de mal, je lui ai donné un coup de main.  
Moi : Merci Nathan. Dîtes, ce soir j'organise un petit dîner, tu veux venir ?  
Nathan : J'étais censé aller chez Jake et sa femme, ce soir.  
Moi : Oh, tu n'a qu'à les inviter aussi. Et puis, tu peux aussi inviter Lindsey.  
Nathan : Lindsey n'est pas disponible ce soir. Elle et son mari ont un dîner.  
Moi : Ok. Débrouilles-toi, mais soyez tous là à 20h !  
Nathan : D'accord.

_On descend les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte pour qu'il s'en aille. Il me regarde dans les yeux, puis me sourit. Je dois dire que ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique. Je pourrais m'y perdre à jamais. Et son sourire. Ah son sourire. Il me fait craquer._

Nathan : A ce soir.  
Moi : A ce soir.

_Il me regarde encore une fois, me sourit une dernière fois et se lance dans l'allée. Il grimpe dans sa voiture et s'en va. Je ne quitte pas la voiture du regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Julian arrive derrière moi._

Julian : Il est correct. Je l'aime bien.  
Moi : Julian …  
Julian : Je sais. Tu ne veux pas de relation pour le moment. Mais n'oublies pas, l'amour te tombe dessus lorsque tu t'y attends le moins …

_Et sur cette phrase, il disparait à l'étage. Argh ! Pourquoi tout le monde essai de me caser avec Nathan ? Ok il est canon ! Mais on n'a rien en commun ! Argh !_


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5

_Je faisais la cuisine lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée._

Moi (criant) : Entrez !

_J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. J'entends des pas s'approcher de la cuisine._

??? : Hey, tutor-girl.  
Moi (souriant) : Coucou Brooke.  
Brooke (choquée) : Oh ! T'es même pas encore habillée ?  
Moi : Bah non, comme tu peux le voir. Mon cher frère n'avait pas envie de faire la cuisine, monsieur est sortit donc je m'occupe de tout. Je ne suis ni douchée, ni habillée.  
Brooke : Bon alors, toi tu bas te préparer et moi je m'occupe de ta cuisine, d'accord ?  
Moi (souriant) : Merci Brooke. Oh fait, il y a plus de monde que prévu ce soir. On est 8.  
Brooke : Ca marche. Ils ne vont pas tarder alors file !

_Je lui souris, me lave les mains et disparait à l'étage. Je cherche ma tenue entre toutes mes robes. Finalement j'opte pour une belle robe brune. Brooke dirait que cela fait ressortir mes yeux. Je file dans la salle de bain et allume l'eau. Je me déshabille et glisse dans la douche. Comme d'habitude je chante. Ma mère adoptive n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'avais énormément de talent. Je souris en pensant à elle. Marie. Elle nous a adopté Julian et moi lorsque j'avais 14 ans. Julian en avait 17. Pour lui s'était très dur. Moi, je me suis de suite attachée à cette femme. Elle a un cœur en or. Elle ma traitée comme sa propre fille. Elle ma poussée dans la vie, elle m'a toujours soutenue. Je sors de ma douche, prends une serviette et la main autours de moi. Je vais dans ma chambre. J'entre dans ma chambre et … oh mon dieu !_

Moi (criant) : Ahhhhh !  
??? : Ahhhh

_Je regarde la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que Nathan fait dans ma chambre ? Oh mon dieu !_

Moi : Nathan ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?  
Nathan : Je … uhm … je cherchais la salle de bain et uhm …  
Moi : Elle est au fond du couloir.  
Nathan : Ok. Merci.

_Il se retourne, mais au dernier moment il me regarde et sourit._

Nathan : Au fait, t'es sexy quand tu sors de la douche.

_Et il s'en va. Je rougis ! J'avais complètement oubliée que je n'avais qu'une serviette autours de mon corps ! Je me dépêche de m'habiller pour éviter un autre incident dans ce genre. Une fois prête, je descends. J'entends des voix, des murmures du genre on s'engueule mais tout bas. Je m'assois dans les escaliers pour écouter. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais bon. Oh mais c'est … Brooke et Julian !_

Julian : Je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Haley ?

_Me dire quoi ?_

Brooke : T'es fou ! Je tiens à notre amitié ! Si elle apprend que je lui ai menti, c'est fini !

_Elle m'a mentit ? Brooke, ma meilleure amie, me ment ?_

Julian : Justement, tu devrais être honnête avec elle !  
Brooke : Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne lui as rien dit non plus ! Ca te concerne tout autant que moi !

_Là je suis perdue ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent ces deux là ?_

Julian : Brooke, je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait !  
Brooke : Un désolé ne suffit pas Julian. J'ai trop souffert par ta faute !

_Mais qu'est-ce que Julian lui a fait ?_

Julian : Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'en peux plus de mentir à ma sœur. Tu sais à quel point elle ne supporte pas qu' …  
Brooke (le coupant) : Qu'on lui mente ! Je sais !  
Julian : Je suis vraiment désolé.

_J'entends des pas. Il s'est éloigné de Brooke. J'entends Brooke soupirer. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ils me mentent. Depuis combien de temps ? Ils savent que j'ai du mal à donner ma confiance aux gens ! J'entends des pas derrière moi puis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi sur les escaliers. Je me retourne et vois Nathan, qui me regarde, l'air inquiet._

Nathan : Ca ne va pas ?  
Moi : Je vais bien.  
Nathan : Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais si tu as un souci, je suis là.  
Moi (souriant) : Merci Nathan.

_Il me sourit et dépose une main sur ma joue. Un choc électrique me parcours le corps. Je frissonne. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Aucuns de nous ne détache son regard de l'autre. Le moment fut coupé par quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte. Je sursaute. Il sourit toujours. Je lui donne un dernier sourire et vais ouvrir. Lucas est devant la porte avec … oh !_

Lucas : Haley, je vous présente Lindsey, ma femme.

_Lindsey et moi nous regardons puis nous éclatons de rire. Lucas nous regarde tours à tours l'air de se dire qu'on est folles !_

Lucas : Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
Lindsey (entre deux éclats de rire) : Oh mon chéri … Haley est … la nouvelle ass … assistante maternelle !  
Lucas (comprenant) : Oh !

_Nathan arriva derrière moi. Il mit une main dans mon dos. Je frissonne encore une fois et essaye de ne pas faire voir qu'il me trouble._

Nathan (surpris) : Luke ?  
Lucas (tout aussi surpris) : Nate ! T'es là toi aussi !  
Moi (à Nathan) : C'est Lucas ton frère ?  
Nathan : Oui. Hey, mais comment tu connais mon frère toi ?  
Moi : Il nous a aidées à porter le petit lit dans la voiture l'autre jour.

_Je les conduis dans le salon et Julian leur prépare leur boisson. La porte sonne à nouveau. Je vais ouvrir. Jake et une jeune femme blonde entrent._

Moi : Bonsoir.  
Jake : Bonsoir. Je te présente ma femme Peyton. Et là, c'est notre fille.

_Il avait dit ça en montrant le ventre arrondit de Peyton. _

Moi : Félicitation  
Peyton (souriant) : Merci.

_Je souris et les emmène auprès des autres dans le salon._

Moi : Bon pour que tout soit clair, voici Julian mon frère ainé et Brooke ma meilleure amie.

_En présentant Julian j'avais regardé Nathan, à cause de l'incident de cet après-midi. Bien vite, nous sommes passés à table. Et comme par hasard, je me retrouve à côté de Nathan. Brooke me sourit, je la fusille du regard._

Peyton : Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Lucas ?  
Moi : Demain, j'accueille un bébé, donc Brooke et moi sommes allés faires les magasins pour acheter ce qu'il me fallait. Lucas à porter le petit lit jusque dans la voiture.  
Peyton : Oh tu es la nouvelle assistante maternelle ?  
Moi : Oui, c'est moi  
Peyton : On est collègues alors.

_Nous parlons encore pendant quelque temps. Le temps du dessert arriva très vite. Je me lève pour chercher le gâteau, Nathan me suit.  
_  
Nathan : Tout va bien ?  
Moi : Oui, je suis parfaitement capable de transporter ce gâteau dans le salon.  
Nathan : Je voulais parler de tout à l'heure.  
Moi : Ecoutes Nathan, c'est sympa mais je ne te connais pas. Je ne vais pas commencer à parler de mes problèmes avec toi.  
Nathan : Comme tu veux, mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler.  
Moi (souriant) : Merci.

_Il me sourit puis retourne auprès des autres. Brooke entre alors dans la cuisine. Eh bah dis donc ! Tout le monde me suit aujourd'hui !_

Brooke : Ca va ?  
Moi : Ouai. Tu t'ennuies pas trop j'espère ?!  
Brooke : Non, ça va. C'est sympa.

_Je pose le couteau sur le plan de travail._

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Julian et toi ?  
Brooke : Euh … rien voyons !  
Moi : Il n'y a rien eu non plus dans le passé ?  
Brooke : Pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions ?  
Moi : Réponds, Brooke. Il y a eu quelque chose entre mon frère et toi ?  
Brooke : Non.

_Je soupire et me retourne vers elle._

Moi : Tu sais, si tu m'avais dit la vérité j'aurais peut-être oublié tes mensonges du passé, mais le fait que tu me mentes encore …  
Brooke : Haley, de quoi tu parle ?  
Moi : J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Julian. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je sais que tu me mens depuis un moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai un problème de confiance et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est me mentir ! Pourquoi ?  
Brooke : Haley, je suis désolée vraiment ! Si je t'ai rien dit c'est justement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous. De toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est entre Julian et moi.  
Moi : Ca me regarde si c'est la raison pour laquelle mon frère est partit sans moi.

_Je prends le gâteau et retourne dans le salon, Brooke à mes talons._

Peyton : Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.  
Moi : Poses-là.  
Peyton : Nathan et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

_Le morceau de gâteau que j'avais en bouche se coinça dans ma gorge. Je me mis à tousser. Je bus de l'eau pour me reprendre. Je lance un regard à Nathan._

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

_Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement._

Lucas : Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que vos réponses ne concordent pas ?  
Moi : Non c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde s'amuse à me faire de mauvaises blagues. Nathan et moi … on n'est pas ensemble. Je le connais à peine.  
Peyton (à Jake, en murmurant) : Je te parie que ces deux là vont forcément finir ensemble !  
Jake : Pari tenu !


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6

_Il est minuit, tout le monde est partit. Il ne reste que Julian et Brooke qui m'aident à nettoyer. Le tout se fait en silence. Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'on me mente, et les deux personnes qui me sont les plus proches, me mentent. J'ai mal. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverais un jour. Aucun des deux ne semble montrer de regrets …_

Moi : Il faut qu'on parle.

_Brooke et Julian se regarde à la va vite puis retournent leur attention sur moi. On s'installe au salon._

Moi : Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous.  
Julian : Haley, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …  
Moi : J'ai besoin de savoir !  
Brooke : Pourquoi ?  
Moi : C'est à cause ce qui s'est passé avec Brooke que tu as quitté la ville ?

_Julian lance un faible regard vers Brooke, puis baisse la tête en soupirant._

Julian : Oui.  
Brooke : Quoi ?! Mai tu m'as toujours dit que je n'avais rien à voir là dedans !  
Julian : Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus que je l'avais déjà fait.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Brooke : Haley …  
Moi (m'énervant) : Non ! Maintenant je veux savoir !

_Brooke et Julian se regardent. C'est pas bon signe du tout ! Je sens que je ne vais absolument pas aimer ce qu'ils vont m'apprendre._

Brooke : Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, Laley.  
Moi (ayant peur) : Uhm … D'accord.  
Julian : Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, avant que je m'en aille, j'étais à une fête.  
Moi : La fête à laquelle tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ?  
Julian : Euh … oui.  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette fête ?  
Julian : Je devais rejoindre une fille là bas. On a accroché, on a bu et j'ai finit par coucher avec elle …  
Moi (perdue) : Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?  
Julian : Cette fille, c'est …  
Brooke (le coupant) : C'est moi.  
Moi (choquée) : Quoi ?! (A Brooke) Tu as couché avec mon frère ?  
Brooke : Haley, j'étais bourré ok ! Ce ne change rien de toute façon !  
Moi (à Julian) : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
Julian (gêné) : J'ai, euh … Je suis parti le lendemain avant qu'elle se réveille …  
Brooke : Et quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a dit que j'étais un bon coup, mais rien de plus !

_Oh mon dieu ! Mon frère a couché avec ma meilleure amie ! Brooke a couché avec Julian ! Mais attends voir … Deux jours après cette fête, Julian est …_

Moi (énervée) : C'est à cause de ça que tu es parti ?  
Julian : Oui.  
Moi (en colère) : Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Ce soir là, j'avais besoin de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie, mais aucun des deux n'était disponible pour moi ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air derrière mon dos !  
Brooke : Haley …  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : C'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu mon frère !  
Julian : Haley !  
Moi : Et c'est de ta faute si ma meilleure amie à changée !

_Je me lève, Julian me retient par le bras. Je me dégage de son emprise._

Julian : Je t'en pris, ne nous en veut pas !  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour le moment. Je … j'ai du mal à croire que vous m'ayez mentit ! Que vous ayez fait comme si de rien était avec moi ! Vous savez mon problème avec la confiance ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse confiance aux gens, si ceux à qui je tiens ne cesse de me mentir ?  
Brooke : On est désolé, Laley.  
Moi : Ca ne suffit pas …

_Je pris mon portable et sortit en claquant la porte. Je marche dans les rues peu éclairées de Tree Hill. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai trop mal au cœur pour penser à ce à quoi je ressemble à ce moment précis. Je marche, sans but. Je marche en espérant que la douleur va s'atténuer. Finalement, j'atterri au port de plaisance. Je m'installe à une des tables et regarde la mer. Je sors mon portable et vois 10 appels manqué, deux messages vocaux. Je les écoutes._

_Message de Brooke : Laley, c'est moi. Je suis désolée qu'il ait fallut que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te mentir et techniquement, je ne t'ai pas mentit, je n'en ai juste pas parlé. Enfin bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Laley. Je t'aime. Rappelles-moi s'il te plaît. Je m'inquiète. Bye._

_Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de cette histoire._

_Message de Julian : C'est Julian. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Haley. Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je suis parti pour faire le point. Je t'en pris, ne m'en veut pas. Je t'aime, princesse. Plus que tout. J'ai besoin de ma petite sœur, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Rappelles-moi. Je t'aime. Bisou._

_Je soupire et éteins mon téléphone. Je le range et prends ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position. Je sais juste qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid, je frissonnais. Je ressentis quelque chose se déposer sur moi. Je me retourne en sursaut et me calme en voyant Nathan._

Nathan : Je t'ai vu au loin. Quand je me suis approché, j'ai vu que tu tremblais.  
Moi : Et toi alors ? Tu vas avoir froid.  
Nathan : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

_Il me sourit. Je le lui rends. Il s'installe et nous sommes restés pendant un moment sans parler. Nathan passa une main dans mon dos, il me caresse._

Nathan : Ca va aller ?  
Moi : Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas.  
Nathan : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Haley ?  
Moi : J'ai appris que mon frère et ma meilleure amie me mentent depuis deux ans.  
Nathan : Oh  
Moi : Je sais. Ca peut paraître stupide, mais quand ta mère t'abandonne alors que tu n'avais que 6 ans et que tu te retrouve balloté de famille en famille, que les gens que tu rencontres ne cessent de te décevoir et de te mentir, tu perds confiance.

_Nathan hoche la tête, mais ne dis rien._

Moi : Un soir, ma mère m'a prise dans son lit avec elle. Elle m'a serré fort contre elle et elle me caressait les cheveux. (Souriant faiblement) J'adorais quand elle le faisait, ca me calmait. Elle ma regardée dans les yeux et elle m'a dit « tu es mon bébé, Haley. Je t'aime plus que tout, ne doutes jamais de ça. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber comme l'a fait ton père. Maman sera toujours là pour toi. » J'y ai cru. J'ai cru à ses mots. Mais quelle connerie ! Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, Julian et moi étions seuls à la maison. Ma mère nous avait laissé un mot « Désolée, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne vous aime pas autant que vous le méritez. Maman. »  
Nathan : Je suis désolé. Je … ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.  
Moi : Ensuite, on a été emmené dans une famille, on a eu la même rengaine. Jamais ces parents ne se comporteront comme ma mère. Chaque fois, on se retrouvait à la porte. Jusqu'à mes 14 ans.  
Nathan : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?  
Moi : Camilla est arrivée. Enfin, elle et son mari. Ils étaient bien plus vieux que les parents d'accueils habituels. Elle avait 40 ans, lui 42. Julian avait du mal avec eux, il ne supportait pas l'autorité et le fait d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il a donc vite pris un appart', seul. Je suis restée avec eux. Ils m'ont prouvé que je pouvais leur faire confiance, totalement. Même si Julian était majeur, ils nous ont adoptés. Camilla m'a donné l'envie d'être assistante maternelle. J'étais heureuse.  
Nathan : Etais ?  
Moi : Il y a deux ans, mon frère est partit. Il m'a laissé tomber. J'ai appris ce soir, qu'il est partit à cause de Brooke. Elle m'a vu pleurer, parce que le seul qui avait toujours été là pour moi, a finit par partir lui aussi. Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai dut insister pour savoir l'histoire. La confiance est un mensonge.  
Nathan : Non. La confiance n'est pas un mensonge. Tu sais Haley, dans la vie tu rencontreras toujours des gens qui ne méritent pas ta confiance. Mais il y a des personnes qui le méritent. Ton frère et ta meilleure amie ont mal agis en te mentant. Mais, ils on toujours été sincères avec toi. Ils tiennent sincèrement à toi. Je l'ai vu ce soir. La façon qu'ils on de te regarder. Tu as de la chance de les avoirs, ne les laisse pas filer.  
Moi : Merci Nathan. Maintenant, tu connais la triste vie d'Haley James.  
Nathan (souriant) : Au moins, j'apprends à te connaître. De toutes manières, la vie que tu mène ne t'empêche pas d'être celle que tu as envie d'être.  
Moi (fronçant les sourcils) : De quoi tu parles ?  
Nathan : Je parle d'expérience. J'ai aussi mon histoire, certes moins émotive que la tienne, mais c'est mon histoire. Mon père était LE joueur de basket de Tree Hill. Le meilleur. Il a eu des offres pour jouer à la fac. Il s'est blessé au genou et a dut renoncer à sa carrière. Il avait 17 ans. Quand j'ai eu 5 ans, il m'a offert mon premier ballon. Et depuis ce jour, il m'a poussé à bout. Il a résumé ma vie au basket. Il vivait ses rêves à travers moi. Au lycée, je n'étais pas le mec que je suis là. J'étais arrogant, imbus de moi-même, je ne pensais qu'aux filles, sexe et basket. Lucas n'as jamais eu cette pression. Il a eu de la chance. Nous avons remporté le championnat d'état au lycée. Ensuite, je suis allé à Duke. J'ai finit par abandonné le basket avec l'aide de mon coach du lycée. J'ai toujours voulu venir en aide aux enfants, tu vois. Mon père était furieux. On ne s'entend plus. Lucas s'est marié et sa femme voulait ouvrir un centre d'accueil, comme celui qu'elle a aujourd'hui. J'ai passé mon diplôme d'éducateur pour jeunes enfants et Lindsey m'a proposé de travailler pour elle. Ensuite, nous avons pris contact avec Jake. Il était avec moi au lycée et je savais qu'il était psy mais cherchait du boulot. Et sa femme était assistante maternelle. On a fondé une belle entreprise, je dirais.  
Moi : Oui, vous avez bien réussit. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.  
Nathan : Eh voilà, tu connais l'histoire de Nathan Scott.

_Il me sourit. Je lui souris également. Il passe sa main sur ma joue. Je frissonne. Il sourit toujours._

Nathan : Je crois que ça fait de nous des amis, non ?  
Moi : Sûrement.  
Nathan : Allez viens. Je te ramène.

_On marche en silence jusque chez moi. Les lumières sont éteintes. Tant mieux pour moi. Je n'aurais pas à parler à Julian ou Brooke ce soir. Nathan s'approche de moi._

Nathan : N'oublies pas, la confiance vaut la peine d'être donnée. Tu peux me faire confiance, Haley. Je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit.

_Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je frissonne encore. Je me retrouve à penser que j'aurais aimé sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau un peu plus longtemps. Il s'en va, me laissant réfléchir à ces mots. Je fais confiance à Nathan Scott … et ça me fait peur …_


	7. Chapter 7

_Il est 9h, mon réveil sonne. Je l'éteins et file sous la douche. Je ressors un quart d'heure plus tard, fin prête. Je descends dans la cuisine et vois Julian et … oh mon dieu ! C'est une blague ?!_

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Brooke ?  
Brooke : Bonjour à toi aussi.  
Moi : Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Elle regarde Julian qui secoue la tête. Elle me regarde à nouveau._

Brooke (avec un sourire forcé) : Je suis venue te faire ton petit-déjeuner préféré.  
Moi : Je n'ai pas faim.  
Julian : Haley ! Brooke est venue te faire le petit déjeuner, tu pourrais au moins lui faire plaisir et le manger !  
Moi : Vous avez quoi ce matin ? Depuis quand tu la défends ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Vous vous êtes dis, pourquoi pas se retrouver tous ensemble dans la cuisine d'Haley ce matin, lui faire son petit déjeuner préféré, et elle oubliera tout ?! Eh bah vous savez quoi ? Ca ne marche pas ! Vous m'avez blessée …  
Julian (s'énervant) : Merde Haley ! Ce qui s'est passé entre Brooke et moi ne te regarde pas ! Alors t'es qui pour nous juger et nous en vouloir, hein ?!

_Je recule de quelques pas, surprise par Julian. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il ne comprend vraiment rien. Je relève les yeux et le regarde dans les yeux._

Moi : Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous avez fait ! Ce qui me blesse c'est le fait que vous m'ayez mentit ! Je pensais que vous saviez mieux que personne pourquoi je ne tolère pas le mensonge, aussi stupide qu'il soit. Je me suis trompée.  
Brooke : Haley …  
Moi : Nathan m'attends.  
Julian : Haley, je suis désolé !  
Moi : Changes de disque Julian.

_Je prends mes clés de voiture et m'engouffre dans ma voiture. Je roule vers l'association. Une fois garée, je coupe le contact, soupire et pose ma tête sur le volant. J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma fenêtre, je tourne le regard et vois Nathan. Je regarde l'heure : 9h30. J'ai une demi-heure d'avance. J'ouvre la fenêtre._

Nathan : Bonjour  
Moi (marmonnant) : Bonjour  
Nathan : Ouh quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
Moi : Julian et Brooke.  
Nathan : Ouch !  
Moi : Résultat, je n'ai même pas eu de petit déjeuner.

_Nathan ouvrit ma portière et se pencha sur moi. Il détacha la ceinture et me tendit sa main._

Nathan : Allez viens, je t'offre le petit déjeuner.  
Moi : Ce n'est pas la peine, Nathan.  
Nathan : J'insiste. Et puis, tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Allez viens.  
Moi : D'accord. Merci.

_Il me sourit. Je le lui rends. On se dirige vers un petit café qui se trouve pas loin de l'association : le Karen's café. On entre. Une bonne odeur de gaufre se fait ressentir. Je souris. Nathan passa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et m'entraina vers le comptoir. Une femme arriva et sourit. Nathan se pencha au dessus du comptoir et l'embrassa sur la joue._

Nathan : Maman, je te présente Haley, une collègue. Haley voici ma mère Karen.  
Karen : Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Haley. Oh ça ne te gène pas que je t'appelle Haley ou bien ?  
Moi (souriant) : Non, du tout. Et je suis ravie moi aussi.  
Karen : Bien. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
Nathan : Haley ?  
Moi : Uhm … je me laisserais bien tentée par les gaufres.  
Nathan : Et pour moi ce sera comme d'habitude.  
Karen : Vous pouvez aller vois asseoir, je vous sers dans une minute.

_Nathan me pris par la main et m'entraina vers une table dans un coin du café. On s'installe. Il me sourit, je lui rends._

Nathan : Ne crois pas que je t'ai amené dans ce coin pour te draguer. C'est juste une table que mes amis et moi occupons depuis qu'on est en âge de rester loin de ma mère.  
Moi (le taquinant) : Oh donc c'est récent ?!  
Nathan : Ah ah ! Très drôle Haley.  
Moi : Je fais ce que je peux.

_Karen arriva et nous servit notre petit déjeuner. Elle repartir bien vite auprès des autres clients._

Nathan : Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Julian et Brooke ont fait mon petit déjeuner préféré ce matin. Ils pensaient qu'avec un geste sympa j'allais oublier toute cette histoire.  
Nathan : Ca n'a pas marché.  
Moi : Non. Julian m'a engueulé.  
Nathan : Pourquoi ?  
Moi : Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je leur en veux. Il m'a, en gros, demandé de me mêler de ce qui me regarde. C'est tellement compliqué à comprendre ?  
Nathan : De quoi ?  
Moi : Que je n'accepte pas le mensonge. Même si c'est un petit mensonge, ca m'énerve et me blesse.  
Nathan : Franchement ?

_J'hoche positivement la tête. Je sens qu'il va me dire que c'est des conneries … S'il le fait, c'est qu'il n'a rien compris …_

Nathan : Non.  
Moi (surprise) : Sérieusement ?  
Nathan : Oui. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas été là pour te voir grandir et souffrir, mais juste en écoutant ce que tu me dis, je vois que derrière ces magnifiques yeux chocolat se cache une immense douleur. Je comprends qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu tu ne supporte pas le mensonge.  
Moi (triste) : J'aimerais que Julian et Brooke le voit.  
Nathan : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Julian ne le comprend pas. Je pensais que vous étiez proche tous les deux.  
Moi : On l'était. Quand ma mère est partie, Julian s'est fait un devoir de me protéger. Il a en quelque sorte, joué le rôle de mon père. On était toujours ensemble. On ne faisait rien sans l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où Camilla nous a accueillis. Il a commencé à sortir tous les soirs, sans moi. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Brooke. Elle et Julian s'entendaient bien. On passait beaucoup de temps tous les trois. C'est la seule personne qui n'a pas abandonné quand je l'ai repoussée. Puis il y a eu cette histoire entre eux, et Julian est partit.  
Nathan : Je suis désolé.  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Nathan (surpris) : Parce que tu as souffert.  
Moi : Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à m'écouter ?  
Nathan (souriant) : Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'agréable. Tu es sincère. Et tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, et je suis prêt à t'écouter autant que tu en auras besoin. Et puis, ça me permet d'apprendre à te connaitre.  
Moi : Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me connaitre ?  
Nathan : Parce que tu me plais, Haley.  
Moi : Oh.

_Oh mon dieu ! Je lui plais ?! Je suis censée répondre quoi à ça ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Enfin qui j'essaie de tromper ? Il est sexy comme un dieu !_

Nathan : Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque ou que tu n'es pas prête à me le dire ou même à te l'avouer à toi-même. Et honnêtement, ça ne me gène pas. Tant que je peux passer du temps avec toi, ça me va.  
Moi : Merci Nathan. Je suis désolée.  
Nathan : Ne t'inquiètes pas va. Tu as fini ?  
Moi : Oui.  
Nathan : Il faut qu'on y aille, Angie doit être arrivée maintenant.

_On se lève et on va voir Karen. Elle nous sourit._

Karen : Ca vous a plu ?  
Nathan (souriant) : Tu sais que t'es la meilleure, maman.  
Moi : C'était délicieux. Je n'ai jamais mangé de gaufres aussi bonnes. Je reviendrais, promis.  
Karen : Merci. Je te prends au mot !  
Moi : Vous pouvez.  
Nathan : Il faut qu'on y aille. Le boulot nous attend.  
Karen : N'attends plus aussi longtemps avant de revenir me voir, d'accord ?! Et la prochaine fois, amène ton frère et sa charmante épouse.  
Nathan : Je n'y manquerais pas.

_Il embrasse sa mère. Karen me sourit, je lui souris en retours et lui fait un signe de la main. On sort. Nathan et moi marchons en silence jusqu'à l'agence._

Nathan : Ecoutes Haley, je ne veux pas que ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Moi : Ca ne changera rien Nathan. Et tu ne me perdras pas.

_Il sourit et me prends dans ses bras. Au début, j'avoue avoir été surprise. Mais bien vite, j'ai resserré l'étreinte. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou et sent son odeur. J'adore son odeur. Sérieusement, je pourrais m'habituer à tout cela. On se sépare et on entre dans le bureau de Lindsey._

Lindsey : Voici Angie.

_Elle me tendit une petite fille adorable. Elle a des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Adorable ! Je la prends dans mes bras et sourit. Nathan me regarde en souriant._

Lindsey : Nathan passera souvent chez toi pour voir comment ça se passe avec la petite. Au moindre souci, tu nous appelle, d'accord ?  
Moi : Pas de problèmes.  
Lindsey : Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour elle ?  
Moi : Oui. On s'en est occupé. Nathan a monté le lit hier, donc tout va bien.  
Lindsey : Voilà ses affaires.

_Elle me montre 4 sacs déposés sur le sol._

Nathan : Je vais t'aider.  
Moi : Merci.

_On dit au revoir à Lindsey, puis on sortit avec les affaires de la petite et Angie. Je l'installe dans le siège auto pendant que Nathan dépose les affaires dans le coffre._

Nathan : Voilà, tout est dans ton coffre.  
Moi : Merci Nathan. Pour tout.  
Nathan : Je t'en pris.

_Je le regarde dans les yeux._

Moi : Tu veux venir avec nous chez moi ?  
Nathan (souriant) : Avec plaisir.

_Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Je vais peut-être le regretter, mais je m'en fiche. Je me sens bien avec lui._


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 8

_Nous arrivons rapidement chez moi. J'entre dans mon garage et sors la petite de la voiture. Nathan arrive et prends les sacs dans le coffre. On se sourit. On entre dans la maison et on va dans la cuisine. Mon sourire tombe lorsque je vois que Brooke est toujours là. Nathan dépose les sacs dans un coin et s'approche de moi._

Moi : Il faut que uhm … j'aille chercher le transat' pour la petite.  
Nathan : Laisse, je vais le faire. Il est où ?  
Moi : Dans la chambre de la petite.

_Il s'approche de moi et se penche vers mon oreille._

Nathan : Profites-en pour lui parler et mettre fin à vos histoires.

_Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et s'en va. Brooke me regarde toujours._

Brooke : Elle est mignonne comme un cœur.  
Moi (souriant faiblement) : Je sais.  
Brooke : Haley, je suis désolée pour toute cette histoire, je …  
Moi (la coupant) : Brooke …  
Brooke (me coupant) : Non, laisses-moi finir. Je n'aurais pas dut te mentir. Mais quand tu m'as demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec ton frère, j'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas en parler, parce que j'avais mal. On était peut être bourré, mais je savais ce que je faisais. J'en avais envie depuis un moment, Laley. Je l'aimais.  
Moi (surprise) : Quoi ?

_Brooke était amoureuse de Julian ? Oua !_

Brooke (baissant les yeux) : Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de lui, parce que c'est ton frère. Et j'avais l'impression de te trahir en ressentant ce que je ressentais.  
Moi : Tu aurais dut me le dire Brooke. J'aurais accepté le fait que tu sois amoureuse de Julian.  
Brooke : Ca ne change rien, de toute façon. Julian n'a jamais été amoureux de moi. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne fallait plus en parler. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, alors je n'ai rien dit. Et je te jure qu'il m'a dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec sa décision de quitter Tree Hill.  
Moi : Pourquoi tu as changée toi aussi ?  
Brooke : Parce que c'est dur d'entendre que l'homme que tu aime et avec qui tu as couché te dit que c'est une erreur. J'ai eu peur. J'ai arrêté d'ouvrir mon cœur aux hommes, parce que je ne voulais plus ressentir la douleur que j'ai ressentie après Julian.

_L'amour a changé Brooke. Julian a changé Brooke. Je n'ai jamais vu à quel point ma meilleure amie souffrait. Suis-je donc une si mauvaise amie ?_

Moi (baissant la tête) : Je suis désolée.  
Brooke : Tu n'as pas à l'être.  
Moi : J'étais tellement préoccupée par ma douleur, que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu souffrais toi aussi. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi, alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolée Brooke.

_Brooke s'approche de moi et me sers dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle peut étant donné que j'ai Angie dans les bras._

Brooke : Je ne t'en veux pas, Laley. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. J'ai toujours compris pourquoi. Et puis, je cachais ma douleur. Tu n'aurais pas put deviner par toi-même.

_On se sépare, je lui souris. Elle me sourit à son tour et me place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille._

Moi : On oublie tout ça, d'accord ?  
Brooke (souriant) : J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Je t'aime Laley.  
Moi : Je t'aime aussi Brookie.  
Brooke : Eh bienvenue chez nous Angie.

_Angie sourit doucement. Elle est adorable. Elle commence à gigoter, je suppose qu'elle a faim._

Brooke : Va falloir que j'y aille. Au fait, Boy Toy et toi êtes ensemble ?  
Moi : Non. Je te raconterais plus tard. Dis-moi, t'es toujours amoureuse de mon frère ?  
Brooke : Je te raconterais plus tard.

_Nathan arriva dans la cuisine avec le transat' en main. Il nous sourit._

Brooke : Bon allez, je file. Bonne journée.  
Moi : Bye.

_Elle partit. Nathan déposa le transat' sur le comptoir. Je dépose la petite dedans._

Moi : Quoi ?  
Nathan : Tout va bien ?  
Moi : C'est arrangé.  
Nathan : C'est bien pour toi. Alors qu'est-ce tu va faire de beau maintenant ?  
Moi : Préparer un biberon pour Angie, elle commence à avoir faim. Ensuite, je vais préparer le déjeuner. Tu veux rester déjeuner ?  
Nathan : Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
Moi : Ne dis pas de bêtises. Restes.  
Nathan : D'accord, je reste.  
Moi (souriant) : Super !

_Angie se mit à pleureur. Je me dépêche de préparer son biberon pendant que Nathan la prend dans ses bras. Je m'approche d'eux, avec le biberon en main. Nathan me tend la petite, je la prends._

Moi : Eh voilà petite puce. C'est bon hein ?  
Nathan : On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.  
Moi : Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas du tout.

_Une fois qu'Angie est eu finie de manger, je passe la petite à Nathan et je me mis à la cuisine. Des nouilles au fromage, mon plat préféré. Oui je sais cuisiner, même si c'est Brooke qui me fait mon petit déjeuner le matin._

Nathan : Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ?  
Moi : Des nouilles au fromage !  
Nathan : Oua. Tu as gardée tes habitudes d'enfant.  
Moi : Oh tais-toi ! C'est la nourriture des dieux !  
Nathan (riant) : Des dieux de cinq ans, oui !  
Moi : Figures-toi que c'est mon plat préféré !  
Nathan : Ce qui monte à quel point tu as une âme d'enfant !  
Moi : Oh !  
Nathan : Je plaisante Hale's.  
Moi (surprise) : Hale's ?  
Nathan (gêné) : Désolé.  
Moi : Ne le sois pas. J'aime bien.

_Je le sers et nous mangeons en parlant. Vers 13h, il partit mais je l'ai invité à revenir ce soir. Vous devez vous dire, mais à quoi elle joue elle ? Elle ne l'aime pas, il l'aime et elle l'invite ? Elle joue avec ses sentiments ! Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je suis attirée par lui, mais j'ai peur. Alors je me dis que si je passe du temps avec lui, mes doutes et mes craintes s'envoleront peut-être. Et de cette façon j'apprends à le connaitre. Je prends Angie dans mes bras pour allé la coucher, lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre et souris lorsque je vois ma mère adoptive dans l'entrée. Elle entre et je la serre dans mes bras._

Camilla : Haley, ma puce, tu es resplendissante !  
Moi : Merci Camilla. Tu es magnifique comme d'habitude.

_Elle sourit puis regarda la petite._

Camilla : Elle est adorable !  
Moi : Oui, je sais. Elle s'appelle Angie, elle va rester un petit moment avec moi.  
Camilla : Je suis fière de toi, ma puce.

_Je souris et la serre dans mes bras._

Moi (murmurant) : Merci. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais.

_Angie commença à râler._

Moi : Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille la coucher. Mais va dans le salon et mets-toi à l'aise.

_Elle me sourit et je monte dans la chambre de la petite. Avant de la coucher, je lui fais voir les alentours. Je la change et la dépose ensuite dans le petit lit et la borde._

Moi (doucement) : Dors bien petit ange.

_Je pris le baby phone et descendis. Je regarde dans le salon, mais ne voit pas Camilla. Oui, même si elle m'a adoptée, je ne l'appelle pas maman. Je vais dans la cuisine et la voit entrain de débarrasser la table._

Moi : Camilla, ce n'était pas à toi de le faire !  
Camilla : Oh ça ne me dérange pas. Brooke était ici ?  
Moi : Oui, mais ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai mangé.  
Camilla (suspicieuse) : Ne me dis pas que tu as un fiancé ?  
Moi (riant) : Non. J'ai mangé avec un garçon, mais il ne se passe rien.  
Camilla (fronçant les sourcils) : Haley …  
Moi : Camilla, il n'y a rien. C'est mon coordinateur à l'association et c'est un ami. Il m'a bien aidée ces deux derniers jours.  
Camilla : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Julian est revenu.  
Camilla (heureuse) : Oh mon dieu ! Il m'a manqué ce petit.  
Moi : Il n'est plus aussi petit, tu sais.  
Camilla : Très bien, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ma petite fille ne saute pas au plafond en parlant de son frère ?  
Moi : Tu savais que Brooke et Julian avait couché ensemble avant qu'il parte ?  
Camilla (surprise) : Brooke et Julian ?  
Moi : Oui.  
Camilla : Quand ?  
Moi : A la fête. Tu te souviens, cette nuit là, j'avais tellement besoin d'eux, surtout de Julian.  
Camilla : Tu lui as dit pourquoi ?  
Moi : Non.  
Camilla : Haley, il a le droit de savoir !  
Moi : Je sais. J'en ai pas eu le temps, il est partit si vite ! Eh ces derniers temps, je suis en colère contre lui. Brooke et lui m'ont mentit.  
Camilla : C'est cette raison qui t'a poussée à ignoré ses lettres ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Oui.

_Je m'installe sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Camilla s'installe à côté de moi et pose une main sur mon genou. Avec l'autre main, elle me serre ma main libre._

Camilla : Julian doit savoir, Haley.  
Moi : Je sais.  
Camilla : Il a le droit de savoir que votre mère cherche à reprendre contact avec vous.  
? : Quoi ?


End file.
